


Unexpected Guests at the Round Table

by blueteak



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: Arthur's vision for the future of the kingdom is blessed by unexpected sources.





	Unexpected Guests at the Round Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



As Arthur tapped the last piece of the Round Table in place, he felt a cool frisson. Nothing like the sword when he had first touched it, which had made him pass out (which no one would ever let him forget), or the icy heat of Vortigern. This was the type of cool that soothed fevered brows with a gentle touch. 

He crawled out from under the table dusty and crowned with wood shavings, keeping a hand on Excalibur even as he sensed he wouldn’t need it. 

On the opposite end of the new table stood his mother and father looking every inch the king and queen. He took a step back, his mother’s face at the moment of her death flashing through his memory, his father’s sacrifice that he’d only just been able to force himself to see returning full force to the forefront of his mind. 

His parents appeared to pass through the table, infusing it with a subtle blue glow as they went, and appeared directly in front of him looking both proud and sad. And....at peace. One at a time, they kissed his brow in blessing, lips as cool as the touch of Excalibur when Goosefat Bill had knighted him. 

When he opened his eyes, they had gone. Arthur reached for the table to steady himself and felt it again, that trace of his parents’ ghosts. Power and love and sacrifice ran through the table with such a strength that he felt sure it would influence any plans he and his knights made while seated at it. 

Arthur scrubbed the hint of moisture from his eyes and brushed a hand through his hair, thinking to do something about the wood shavings before Goosefat and Bedivere could mock him for them when he went to tell them about this vision, only to discover that the shavings were gone. In addition to blessing the table as well as himself, his parents had apparently cleaned him up a bit. 

Arthur laughed through the tears that followed that realization, almost certain he heard traces of answering laughter.


End file.
